The Switch
by Panda-kuuuun21
Summary: "A pair has a secret. Another one has a secret too. When said secrets were revealed, chaos ensues. Watch (more like read) how the story unfolds like many fairy tales – one with a happy ending, or none at all."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Panda here! This is my first ever experience in writing a story. I hope that you all will like it. If not, who am I to force you to like it right? :) So here you go! :)) Sorry for the grammatical errors and the misspelled words. Thank you for reading the story! :)))**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. It only belongs to the one and only Hiro Mashima. If I own it, Sting and Lucy will be a couple right now. :))**

When the guild doors of Fairy Tail opened, it revealed two blondes – one was beet red, the other was clearly hiding the noticeable tint of pink on his cheeks. Every member of the guild stopped what they were doing and stared at the two, out of curiosity, but mostly resumed what they were doing as fast as they stopped dead on their tracks like the Raijinshuu and Laxus, Cana who was happily 'downing' her barrel of booze while sitting on another one, the male members of Team Shadow Gear and many others.

A few were still staring at the pair namely: Mira, who was in her 'Matchmaking Mode' but was desperately trying not to show it due to her agreement with the girl; Erza, who stopped eating her cake the moment she saw the two; Gray, who surprisingly haven't stripped his clothes yet; Juvia, who was darting her eyes back and forth the pair towards Gray and back; Levy, who pretended to read her book but was occasionally stealing glances at her best friend and the male; the three exceeds, who was surprised; Lisanna, who was seething in anger although no one noticed it and last but not the least were the three dragon slayers of Fairy Tail, who were looking a bit… odd, as if they were uncomfortable around the man especially Natsu, who has an unreadable expression in his face and is currently the boyfriend of the girl.

The girl, or Lucy, walked her way towards the bar after saying goodbye to the boy recognized as Sting and was still blushing but it lessened in color compared to the way it was before and at the same time ignoring the stares she received from a numerable few.

~LUCY'S P.O.V.~

"Hey Mira, can I have a Strawberry Milkshake, I'm kinda thirsty now." I said to our barmaid, Mira.

"In a minute, dear." As she said that, I caught a strange glint in her eyes and a strange smile, which I clearly know of, considering I was always a victim to her crazy matchmaking ideas. Knowing her, she'll probably pester me with questions about a while ago.

I looked at the guild hall behind me.

_'It's a good thing that their stare was already gone. If not, I'd be too crept out by now. '_

I saw a brawl between Natsu and Gray, who I think by the way will not live a day without having fought each other. Their missed attacks landed on other members of the guild who decided to join in the fight. Soon enough, the strongest female in Fairy Tail joined the battle due to someone hitting her precious cake.

_'Great, now it's an all out battle royale.' _I sighed. _'They're never gonna change. But that's what I like about this guild. It's always full of fun.'_

"Hey Lucy, here it is." Mira said to me, wearing the same expression as before as she set the glass on the table.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. I really am thirsty now.

"So Lucy, care to explain what happened to you awhile ago?" She said as if it's a normal occurrence. I nearly choked at the question.

"Well, you see…."

* * *

_*FLASHBACK*_

I was on my way towards the guild when I suddenly bumped into something. Turns out that, 'that' something was someone because of how warm it is and she could feel the hard muscles in front of her.

"Oh Lucy, sorry about that." I looked up and saw Sting. He is the boyfriend of Lisanna, Mira's sister.

"Don't worry about it; it's my fault that I was not looking where I was walking." I smiled at him.

"But it's my fault too. I was not looking ahead of me too." He smiled back at me. I laughed at our antics and decided not to argue with him over such a small matter.

"Say, why are you here?" I was curious by the fact that he was here in Magnolia. I expect him to answer that he was gonna visit Lisanna, but I was wrong.

"I was um, strolling?" Okay, that answer was not convincing. At all. It was more of a question than a statement. Me being the smart person that I am, already know not to push the matter forward.

"Okay!" I said while smiling at him for the second time.

"Would you mind if I walk with you to Fairy Tail?" He asked politely. Very UN-STING-LIKE.

"Alright!" As I realized what I just said, I asked him. "Wait a minute, how do you know I was walking to the guild? Are you stalking me!" The last bit was kinda a statement, not a question.

"WHAT! NO WAY! Besides, who would wanna stalk you anyway?" By the time he finished talking I was radiating a killer aura. Before he could say anything I beat him into it.

"Not another word, Sting Eucliffe, if you value your life." I said to him in a freakish way. Who wouldn't when you know that you have a voluptuous body? Not that I'm bragging or anything.

"Tch, whatever, Blondie." Did he just call me Blondie?

"I said not another word." I appeared at his back instantly and kicked his shin. "And who do you think you are calling me Blondie, when you, yourself is blonde too baka! Now say sorry to me!" I said to him, while I still have my killer aura, but in a lesser degree. He was now writhing in pain. He deserves it.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry! Sometimes I wonder why the women in the manga are so strong."

"What did you say Stingy bee?" I was now walking ahead of him.

"Really? Stingy bee?" He was now twitching in annoyance. Serves him right. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Stingy bee!"

"Blondie!"

"Stingy bee!"

Our petty little fight ended when he suddenly grabbed my arm and tugged quite forcefully and with a yelp I landed at him and then our lips came crashing together. It was not rough; actually his lips were quite soft for a boy like him. Neither of us was able to move due to the shock and if not for Loke appearing we wouldn't have separated. Due to that, Loke had to walk with us making Sting walk far away from me for at least 3-feet in distance. I feel bad because I am in a relationship with Natsu but because of 'that', I don't know how I should feel. We were near the guild by then and I had to force Loke's gate to close because he doesn't want me alone with Sting. When I looked at Sting and when our eyes met, what happened earlier flashed in my mind. I looked away immediately because I felt my face heat up. I guess it was the same for him because I swore I saw him blush. Then I opened the guild doors.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

* * *

"So that explains the blushing a while ago. And what do you mean by 'that'." Said Levy popping from nowhere.

"Eh! You shocked me Levy-chan. And since when were you there? How much did you listen?" I was really scared by the fact that she appeared out of nowhere and I ignored the question purposely.

"Since the start of your story. And you haven't answered my question yet." I visibly sweat dropped because she said it so casually as if nothing 'bad' happened.

All I could say was oh. Looking at her, I kind of felt guilty because she is my best friend and that I haven't told her my 'secret'. I'm determined to tell her later by the lake.

"Levy-chan, could you meet me by the lake later? Just you, me and Mira. No Gajeel allowed." I snickered when I mentioned Gajeel. She blushed at that. _'Aww, she's just too cute when she blushes.'_

She asked me why, and I told her that I need to tell her something about 'that'.

"Alright Lu-chan." She smiled at me and with that, she left.

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" I completely forgot Mira was here with us. I nodded. "Of course, she is my best friend after all."

"Okay then." With that I went to my apartment to get ready and went to the lake to meet Levy-chan and Mira.

* * *

~AT THE LAKE~

"Lu-chan, what do you want to tell me that Mira and I are the only ones that should know this?"

"Well you see..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's about my relationship with Natsu."

=END OF CHAPTER=

**A/N: Again thank you for reading the story, I love you all. In Tagalog, maraming salamat at mahal ko kayo! :)) Please REVIEW. :))) Inform me of what I should change and those errors I made. Thank you! :)) I have already determined the plot line of the story, and I promise you it will be a story like no other. :)) I promise to update as soon as possible. :))**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**** Hey guys! Panda here. As promised, here is the next chapter of "The Switch". Thank you for reading and I hope that you'll like it. Forgive me for the grammatical errors and misspelled words. Here you go! :)) **

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY:**

_"Hey Lu-chan, what do you want to talk about that only Mira and I are the only ones who should know about it?"_

_"Well, you see…. It's about my relationship with Natsu."_

* * *

~LUCY'S P.O.V.~

"What about it?" She asked me with vigor. Maybe she is thinking that Natsu will take our relationship to the next level and that he and I are planning to get married already. I sure hope that it's true. Sadly, it isn't. The reason why I wanted to talk to her about Natsu and my relationship is far from it. And it's all because of Lisanna. If she didn't have to come back from Edolas, Natsu will definitely be mine now.

_'Stop thinking that way, Lucy! It's not her fault that Natsu was inexplicably and hopelessly in love with her. Besides, they're basically glued to the hip when they were kids back then. I'm pretty sure Natsu is just thinking of you as a replacement to her.' _An unknown voice at the back of my head exclaimed. I don't even know that voice is there. And is inner me really on my side?

_'I am on your side, dear Lucy. That is why I'm telling you nothing but the __**truth.**__' _Oh shut up. Thinking about what inner me said earlier, I wonder if Natsu really thinks about me as a substitute than me being, well, me. As I was spacing out, a hand waved in front of my face. Looking at the owner, I realized that it was Levy-chan's hand.

"Lu-chan, what's the matter? You seem to be spacing out many times. I'm really getting worried about you. And for the nth time, you haven't answered my questions yet." Looking at her worried face, I couldn't help but start to sink in my knees and that tears were threatening to fall down my cheeks.

I looked at Mira's face and saw that face. That kind of face that knows what I am going through and experiencing now. After all, she was the one who saw through my wall of fake smiles, laughter and joy that even my best friend cannot make a crack when I was at the guild. She also started to notice that Natsu and I weren't doing what couples are supposed to do – to hold hands, show our affections publicly and kiss, even if it is on the cheeks. They all think that I was too shy to even show our emotions and affections publicly. Others said that Natsu was just too dense to even know what kiss even means. But they were all wrong. This sweet girl-slash-demon-slash-Fairy Tail's proclaimed matchmaker was able to see past my defenses. It's amazing how the barmaid is very good at analyzing others relationships while the she herself has none. I proceeded to talk to Levy-chan.

"Levy-chan, please do not be shocked by what I am about to tell you. And please think first before you act. I know how you can get stupid trying to help me. Please." Levy was taken aback by what I said, but quickly nodded in agreement. So I decided to continue.

"It all happened a month ago, when we won in the Grand Magic Games. You remembered when Sting-kun (I decided to add the honorifics to his name since that 'incident') confessed to Lisanna right? After that event, since it was evening that time, we went to the shared rooms on our inn. Since it's not yet late, and that Erza, Gray, Wendy, Charle and Happy were nowhere to be found, we decided to play a card game and have a bet. Natsu's bet was that we will have to pretend that we have a relationship, and that I will help him make Lisanna jealous and break up with Sting-kun so that he could be with Lisanna." I said while trying to hold back tears. When I looked at Levy's face, she was clearly shocked about my revelations. I decided to continue.

"But then, somewhere along the bet, something happened. I'm not sure if it's a bad or a good thing but then, it shouldn't have happened. After all, it was just a bet. I'm not even sure if it happened during the bet." This time, the tears that I was holding back flowed freely into my face. I was still on my knees and Levy and Mira were on my sides hugging me and saying comforting things. I sure am lucky to have them as friends. Then, Levy asked me,

"I understand the first part, but what do you mean, 'something happened but it shouldn't have happened'?" Right now I was sobbing, since all those comforting words and hugs worked liked magic.

"Levy, do not ask her yet. Wait for her to calm down. I'm pretty sure that she'll be able to answer your questions by then." It was Mira who replied to the question of Levy. Then Levy asked another thing.

"Mira, do you know why?" She really wants to know the answer huh.

"Yes I do, but it's best that Lucy will be the one to answer your question. Why don't we go to Lucy's apartment first?" By the time she finished her sentence, I was just a red-eyed, messy haired and tired girl.

"No. That's why I chose this place to tell you those things is because to avoid having Team Natsu and the others who just barges in my room." I exclaimed. What if Team Natsu (except Natsu of course, coz' now I'm pretty sure he's with Lisanna) was listening right now because they are worried where I might be since it's already late at night. Suddenly I get nervous thinking about it. As if my thoughts were correct, a bush behind our backs rustled.

_'Nah, it's probably a rabbit or something.'_ I decided to ignore it because what harm can a mere rabbit do to us.

"You want to know about that something that wasn't supposed to happen right?" I asked Levy, she nodded.

"It's because, I fell in love with him. Hard. At first, since Mira teased me about Natsu liking me 7 years ago, I thought she was just being paranoid. But then, since that bet, I realized that I fell in love with my partner and male best friend all those times. And all he could think of was Lisanna. Who am I to blame him for being that dense and realized his feelings for Lisanna a bit late." I realized that I was crying again. I'm such a weakling.

"Oh, Lu-chan, it's not your fault. All of us fall in love, even if it is with the wrong person or at the wrong time. Look at me, I fell in love with Gajeel although he did those bad things to me in the past. Thinking about what she said, I looked at Mira and we both have the same expression, shock. Then Mira and I squealed. Levy blushed at what she said. She really is cute when she blushes.

"Finally! I was beginning to wonder when you will confess to us." I said and for a minute there, those problems that I have vanished and I felt happy.

* * *

~Little did they know, those 'rabbits' in the bushes were spying on them~

Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, Happy and Charle were all behind the bush spying on them since they all thought that Lucy and Levy were missing and heard what Lucy, Levy and Mira were talking about. There was a light shade of pink on Gajeel's cheeks, while the others were seething in anger, all because of Natsu. They made a mental note to tease Gajeel later, but for now, they'll be angry at Natsu. They all thought that Natsu and Lucy was basically a couple. That they were in love with each other. However, what they didn't expect was that it'll turn out as a one-sided love from their beloved celestial mage.

End of Chapter

**A/N:**** How was it? Good, bad? Please REVIEW. Again thank you. I love all of you! :)) :****


End file.
